The present new invention relates to a curtain holder which has a "L" shape and has an extensible sub-holder in both sides of the main holder, so that it can be installed at the upper end of a window of any size by adjusting the length of the sub-holder. Also because the holder has a "L" shape, it can be installed at the top of window with either its upper leg or a side leg. Within the holder there is a roller which can bring the curtain up and down by its attached rope.
Traditionally when we install the curtain holder at the top of a window, it is necessary to cut the holder for a proper length in order to match the size of the window, and we need some attachments mounted on the holder. Therefore after cutting, the rest of the holder is of no use and must be thrown away. Also these holders can only be installed to the window in a definite fixed direction, so when we want to install it to a different side; we must prepare some other attachments, therefore it is inconvenient to install and use.
It is the purpose of the present new invention to resolve the above said defects of curtain holders and provide a convenient and more useful holder.